


Written with the Stars

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: Harry has to write a book. Kyler is a ghost writer. The rest is history.





	Written with the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have any kind of excuse for writing a harry styles fanfiction but at this point i don't need one

“A book?” Harry stared at his publicist, Lindsey, who was standing next to a poster board with a mock up of a book cover on it. A picture of him from a past Vogue photoshoot, his name at the top and the title Different Directions written at the bottom.  
“Yes, a book.” She removed the poster board to reveal another one, with a different cover concept. This one was simple, white letters on a black background that read: Harry Styles Tells All. Harry frowned. He didn’t really have anything to tell. “If you’re not going to put out an album we need to put out something. Or else people may forget about you.”  
“I’ve told you I’m going to put out an album it’s just…” Harry paused, he knew he had used this excuse way too many times. He tried to think of something more creative. My cat died and I can’t write without her. “It’s not ready yet.” He finished. It wasn’t a great excuse but it was the truth. He was having a hard time trying to find his new sound, and even what he was going to write about. There were not a lot of song worthy things he felt like sharing with the world.  
Lindsey rolled her eyes. “And that’s fine! But a book will be much faster to get ready and keep you in the public eye.”  
“How am I supposed to write a whole book if I can’t even write a few songs?” He had never enjoyed writing anything that wasn’t music, there was no way this would happen. Although at the rate his album was coming, who knows. Maybe he would end up writing a book before writing enough songs.  
Lindsey laughed. “You’re not going to actually write it, silly! We’ll hire you a ghost writer.”  
Harry grimaced. That was even worse. He had hated when he had to perform songs written for him rather than by him. How was he supposed to lie to the whole world about writing a book?  
Lindsey frowned at his silence, “At least think about it? I know you’re working on the album but something in the meantime would be absolutely amazing. Your fans are getting bored, Harry.”  
Harry still wasn’t very convinced. But he really wanted to go home, he had spent all day at the studio trying to write and had been in Lindsey’s office for two hours discussing every single detail of his career. The whole time he had been anxiously glancing at his phone, trying to make sure he would be out in time to grab food from his favorite Chinese place before it closed.  
“Alright. I’ll think about it.”  
Lindsey squealed, as if this were the most exciting thing to happen to her all week.  
“Great! I’ll start making some calls.” Lindsey walked out of the room, already putting her phone up to her ear.  
“I said I’d think about it!” Harry tried calling after her hopelessly. He packed up his stuff and headed home. He made it just in time to get his food before the restaurant closed.  
He flipped through TV channels while attempting to pull noodles out of his take out container with chopsticks. He eventually gave up and got a fork and settled on watching some random sitcom that wasn’t even remotely funny. Harry leaned back into his couch and sighed. His life was awesome. No fucking shit, it was really great. But this goddamn album just wouldn’t go anywhere. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be happy with it. Maybe taking a break from it and trying a different kind of writing would be helpful. Even though, he reminded himself, I wouldn’t actually be doing the writing. He picked up his phone and called Lindsey. She answered on the first ring.  
“So I’ve decided I’ll do the book.”  
“I knew you’d come around!”  
“But,” Harry added, struggling to talk over her. “I want to work on it too. I don’t have to write everything but I want to be involved. I don’t want it to be fake.”  
“Of course, of course! I already picked the perfect ghostwriter for you.”  
She hung up without telling Harry anything about this supposedly perfect ghostwriter. 

 

Kyler rushed through the hall to her office, her assistant giving her a rundown of what she had missed in the one hour she’d been away. She really needed to get to her office to prepare for a meeting she had with a client in an hour. She appreciated Veronica’s work and dedication but jesus christ how many people could have called between 12 and 1 pm.  
Veronica finished rambling about something Kyler really should have paid closer attention to, “Oh and a woman named Lindsey Bluth called. She wants you to call her back asap.”  
Kyler nodded, “I’ll get back to her after my meeting at 2.”  
“Are you sure you can’t do it now? She already seemed kinda pissed that you weren’t here.”  
Kyler rolled her eyes. People were so entitled to her time, this woman didn’t even know her and she wants Kyler to change her schedule for her.  
“Maybe I’ll give her five minutes.” Kyler said. She sat down at her desk she had finally arrived at and Veronica began walking away.  
“Oh! And one more thing,” Veronica set an iced caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso on her desk.  
“Thank you so fucking much.” Kyler said, before taking a sip and sighing. She knew these things probably had an insane amount of sugar but they were so goddamn good. And she had to get her caffeine somehow. Kyler picked up her office phone and dialed the number Veronica had left her.  
“Lindsey Bluth.”  
“Hi, this is Kyler Davis I’m just returning your call from earlier this morning.”  
Kyler began fiddling with the utensils on her desk. Why do I own so many pencils? I don’t even use pencils.  
“Oh yes, hello! I was just calling to let you know I am interested in your work for my client, Harry Styles.”  
Kyler almost choked on her caramel macchiato. Lindsey had said his name so casually. It’s not like she was a super fan but she had obviously heard of One Direction and knew this dude was a big deal. She managed to keep her choking silent.  
“We’re looking to write some kind of autobiographical novel. He wants to be very hands on though and I heard you specialize in that.”  
“Yes ma’am I do.” Kyler answered. Should she be calling her ma’am? She never knew when the right time to call someone ma’am was.  
“Wonderful. He also resides in New York so I’m sure that will make meetings a breeze. What’s your schedule like?”  
Kyler talked shop with Lindsey for a few more minutes, before Lindsey decided to hash the rest out over email. Kyler leaned back in her chair, taking a moment to relax and finish her coffee. Before she remembered she had to prepare for her meeting which was - she glanced at the clock on her wall - in 20 minutes. Great. 

 

Kyler didn’t want to say she had been excited for her first meeting with Harry but she kind of was. She rarely worked with extremely famous people, mostly lower level internet celebrities looking to make a few bucks off of a book. But an A lister looking to make a few bucks off of a book? That was rare. For her at least. She had no idea how Lindsey had even gotten her name, she wasn’t big in the ghostwriter world by any means. But it didn’t matter, she was about to meet the most famous (and well paying) client she had ever had. She continued anxiously chewing her lip, Harry would be here any minute. She still hadn’t decided what would be appropriate to call him. They were about the same age, so would “Mr. Styles” sound too formal? But Harry sounded too friendly. She didn’t have time to make up her mind before Veronica was buzzing her over the intercom, “Your 10:30 is here Kyler”  
“Send him in, thanks Veronica.”  
She should stand up before he gets here right? Or as he walks in the door? Is that weird? She was overthinking everything way too much.  
Harry walked through the door as Kyler was fighting with herself about whether to stand up or not. She was sitting down as he came in and stood to shake his hand.  
“Mr. Styles, thank you for coming. You can sit.” She motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk and sat down herself.  
“Thank you. And just Harry is fine.” His voice sounded so bland and monotone, Kyler had probably already pissed him off.  
I knew it. I was too formal. I seem so pretentious now.  
“Okay ‘just Harry’,” God fucking dammit. Why did she say that? That’s possibly one of the worst jokes in the history of jokes.  
Harry gave her a half hearted smile anyways, probably out of pity.  
“What are we thinking for this book?” Kyler asks, deciding if she just gets to business she’ll stop making a fool out of herself.  
“I’m not really thinking anything. I’m just kind of stuck right now, you know? And my publicist wanted me to do it so I thought it might be a nice change. Have you got any ideas?”  
Kyler rolled her eyes internally. She wasn’t there to create entire books for people, she just took ideas and wrote what they told her to write. Kyler couldn’t tell what she thought of this guy yet. So far he Kyler was getting a pretty douchey impression. Who walks into a meeting completely unprepared like that?  
“We could go with a tell all type thing, focus more on your early life, lots of celebrities are writing fiction now too if that would be something you’re interested in.”  
Harry laughed, “I don’t think I’m creative enough for that.”  
Kyler smiled, “Well we could do something about your X-Factor or One Direction Days?”  
“I’d prefer to stay away from that. I only have positive things to say about that time and the people I worked with.”  
Kyler began jotting some more ideas down on her computer, “That sounds a bit rehearsed.” She said offhandedly.  
Harry chuckled, “Well, obviously it wasn’t perfect. But I’m not the type to talk shit.” His response sounded rather sharp. Kyler hoped she hadn’t pissed him off already.  
“So a tell all is out of the question?”  
Harry nodded. Uncooperative little twat.  
“Alright, well looks like we’re stuck with early life. Let’s dive into your childhood, Harry.”  
“You sound like my therapist.”  
Kyler smiled, “By the end of this I’ll probably know as much about you.” She opened a new document on her computer, “So is that what we’re okay with? A classic, childhood stories and awkward teen years autobiography?”  
“I guess that’s what we’ve got to go with.” Harry said, shrugging.  
“Great. So I’m going to give you a bit of homework, if that’s alright with you Harry.”  
“Sure, teach.” Harry said smiling.  
Kyler opened her email and scrolled through it absentmindedly, trying to keep herself distracted. Harry was bit painful to stare at for too long. His eyes made her uncomfortable, no one’s eyes should be allowed to be that shade of green. It didn’t seem natural. Maybe he had contacts. And no one who seemed like such an asshole should be allowed to look that good.  
“I just need you to start brainstorming some things you would like to talk about in your book. We’ve already figured out a broader topic but think of any anecdotes you’d like to include stuff like that. Sound good?”  
Harry smiled (Why the fuck does he smile so much) and said “Sounds great.”

 

“So,” Emma said, taking a seat next to Kyler at the bar, “What was it like meeting Harry Styles?”  
Kyler took a sip of her gin and tonic. She had been friends with Emma for a long time. Long enough to endure her Directioner phase. Which she still wasn’t completely out of.  
“Kind of boring actually.” She answered. It felt like Harry hadn’t muttered more than two words to her. She was worried he didn’t like her. “Didn’t talk very much. And when he did, he was kind of an asshat.”  
“Really?” Emma said, leaning closer as if Kyler was spilling some insanely juicy gossip.  
“Really.” Kyler said, wishing she didn’t have to talk about it anymore. It had been a really weird experience that she was already over analyzing way too much.  
“What’d he do?” Emma asked, leaning in closer. Kyler described his unpreparedness and snarkiness.  
“Doesn’t sound that douchey to me.” Emma said shrugging. “Besides, I read that when a man is quieter around you it means he likes you.”  
“Where the fuck did you read that?” Kyler asked, not believing it for a second and ignoring Emma’s dismissal of Harry’s douchiness. Anything could mean anything. Some people talk too much when they get nervous and some people don’t talk at all. Kyler hardly knew which category Harry fell into.  
“Cosmo’s Snapchat story.” Emma answered, as if it was completely obvious.  
“Oh that’s a reputable source.”  
Emma rolled her eyes at Kyler and finished her drink, “Let’s go dance.” She said, pulling Kyler off of her seat. Kyler knocked back the rest of her drink and followed Emma who had disappeared into the thick sea of dancers. 

 

To: hs@columbiarecords.com  
From: kylerdavis@smithpublications.com 

Hello Harry,  
Just wanted to begin setting up a time for our next meeting. I don’t know how close the office is to you so we can meet somewhere else if you would like. Just let me know what time and where works for you.  
Thanks,  
Kyler Davis

 

To: kylerdavis@smithpublications.com  
From: hs@columbiarecords.com 

Kyler,  
I’ll have to get back to you about a time. A lot of stuff is up in the air for next week. And is it possible to meet at this coffee shop by my place? If not your office works too.  
Xx Harry

P.S. Does anyone call your Ky? 

 

To: hs@columbiarecords.com  
From: kylerdavis@smithpublications.com 

Harry -  
Just send me the address of the place and I’ll meet you there once we figure out a time.  
Thanks,  
Kyler Davis

P.S. No one calls me Ky. Does anyone call you Har? 

 

 

To: kylerdavis@smithpublications.com  
From: hs@columbiarecords.com 

Do you mean “Hare” or “har” like in hard? 

xx H

P.S. not meant to be an innuendo of any kind! 

 

To: hs@columbiarecods.com  
From: kylerdavis@smithpublications.com 

Harry,  
I mean like hare, like how it sounds in your name. Also you have not informed me of a good meeting time or the address of this coffee shop. I would appreciate that information as soon as possible.  
Thanks,  
Kyler Davis

P.S. No innuendo of any kind was inferred. 

 

Kyler refreshed her inbox for the billionth time that day. She had met with Harry over a week and a half ago and they still had not nailed down their next meeting time. The stress was starting to get to her, even though the project had barely started. It was her most high profile one ever and if she fucked it up somehow she’d basically be blacklisted.  
Happy thoughts Kyler, Happy thoughts.  
Kyler was in the middle of refreshing her email again when her phone dinged. She glanced at the text expecting it to be Trish, her mommy blogger client, but it was a number she didn't recognize. The text contained an address and asked if 7:30 on Thursday worked for her. Kyler stared at it confused, she hadn’t given her number out to any guys recently. That she knew of at least.  
She was still trying to figure out who this mystery texter could be when another text popped up.  
“This is harry btw” it read. Kyler breathed a sigh of relief and added his contact to her phone, replying to confirm she would meet him at that time. 

 

Harry arrived at the coffee shop an hour early, which some might say is ridiculous but you can never tell with New York traffic. He also wanted to ensure he was there before Kyler, he thought it seemed more professional. He grabbed an Americano at the counter and sat at a table, anxiously tapping his fingers and checking his watch. He had to remind himself it would be at least 50 - he looked at his watch again - no 49 minutes until Kyler got here. Harry looked at his phone pretending to be interested in it, wishing he had bought a book. Or anything to keep him entertained. It was so boring. He threw his head on the table and sat there, head down. He glanced at his watch again. 48 more minutes.  
To his surprise, when Harry brought his head up Kyler walked in. She spotted him and her face contorted into slight shock.  
“I didn’t think you’d be here this early.” She said as she walked over to the table he was sitting at.  
“Great minds think alike, I guess.” Harry said, doing his best to give her a smirk. He hoped it didn’t come off looking like a grimace. He felt like he did that a lot accidentally.  
Kyler made a small noise of agreement before sitting down across from Harry. She brought a folder out of her bag, “So should we just started?”  
“Do you want anything to drink?”, Harry asked, accidentally speaking over her.  
“Sorry you go first.” He said, why was he so nervous? He had done shit like this a hundred times before. He just had to think of this whole thing as a really long interview.  
“I was just asking if we should get started.” Kyler said, sounding as cold and professional as ever. Harry wasn’t sure she liked him. Their emails had seemed pretty friendly, but anyone can be friendly over emails. And Harry had been the one to initiate the non-business topic of nicknames.  
“Oh well, if you wanted a drink you can go get one.” Harry said, feeling awkward giving her permission to go get a drink.  
“No I’m good. I really shouldn’t drink caffeine after five.”  
Harry laughed, “Alright then I guess we should start.” He brought out a notebook he had filled with a few childhood stories and his current thoughts on them. He definitely had bullshitted a few of them, fancied up some of the details and maybe made up a life lesson or two he didn’t actually learn. But he was trying to sell books not bare his entire soul to the general population. A little lying wouldn’t hurt anyone. He handed the notebook to Kyler, who flipped through it quickly. Harry thought she looked slightly disgusted.  
“This is great.” She said, showing no emotion whatsoever. Harry sighed, slightly annoyed. He had put all this work into getting this book started just to have it dismissed. Kyler was so obviously not fond of him, Harry wondered why he even bothered trying to impress her.  
“I’ve just come up with a few questions to ask you, to help me come up with some other stuff to write about for you. Obviously you’ll get to look over it and everything, but just so I can get started.”  
Harry nodded. Kyler asked him some normal interview questions, how many siblings, what would he be doing if he wasn’t famous etc etc. Harry wondered what she could possibly come up with from these mundane questions. Harry spaced out and gave answers on autopilot.  
“Alright, that’s all I’ve got for today. I’ll type some stuff up and email you when it’s ready to be looked over.” Kyler said, packing away Harry’s notebook and her folder.  
“We don’t need to meet in person again?”  
Kyler shook her head, “Not for a while at least.”  
Harry knew he shouldn’t be offended, it was just business. Plus it was already clear Kyler disliked him. He should have expected her to blow him off. It’s honestly a miracle that she agreed to this meeting in the first place.  
“Okay. Cool.” Harry answered, gathering his stuff and getting out of his chair, “See ya round then.” 

 

Kyler threw back a shot, “He is just so annoying.” She rested her head in her hands as Emma gave her a sympathetic yet short pat on the back. “I told him we didn’t need to meet in person for a while and he seemed so relieved.”  
“Well you are kind of annoying.” Emma said, trying to bring a lighter tone to the conversation.  
Kyler groaned and waved the bartender down to get another shot. She had lost count of how many she had at this point, but it didn’t matter. It was a Friday and she deserved to relax. Even if relaxing meant getting blackout drunk and binge watching New Girl all day Saturday. She downed her other shot and Emma told the bartender to cut her off.  
“Em come on,” Kyler groaned, she barely felt tipsy. “I’m not even that drunk.”  
“You only call me Em when you’re drunk.” Emma said handing her a glass of water.  
Kyler struggled to get her mouth to the straw for a second, “Okay, maybe I am that drunk.”  
“Mhmm” Emma said, her gaze flickering over Kyler’s shoulder then back at her.  
“What?” Kyler asked. Emma didn’t say anything. Kyler swiveled in her chair, very awkwardly, and found herself facing Harry.  
“What are you doing here?” Kyler asked, making sure she sounded extra bitchy.  
“Having a drink.” He answered, raising his appletini. Kyler rolled her eyes.  
Kyler did her best to get up in his face, difficult to do while staying in a barstool, “Are you stalking me?”  
Emma stepped between their chairs to create some space and not worry any of the other bar goers. “This is a popular bar, Kyler. It’s just a coincidence.”  
Kyler knows Emma must have had a few shots too or else she would not have been this calm around a former One Direction member. Emma is one of the lucky few who somehow get mellowed out by alcohol.  
“Helluva coincidence.” Kyler said, struggling again to locate her straw with her mouth. She eventually gave up and just took a sip from the glass, some of the water missing her mouth and getting onto her dress.  
Harry laughed, like an asshole, “How much has she had to drink?”  
“Way too much.” Emma said taking the water glass away from Kyler to prevent any further spills, “I probably need to take her home soon.”  
“I can take her if you like.” Harry offered, finishing off his drink.  
Kyler wanted to protest but she knew how badly Emma wanted to get laid tonight. She hadn’t planned on getting this drunk, she had wanted to be there to be a great wing woman for Emma. But she had also wanted to forget all her problems. So, she decided if Emma wanted Harry to take her home, she would let him.  
“Would you? She lives like two blocks from here.” Emma said, grabbing Kyler’s purse and handing it to Harry. Kyler resented that. She was sober enough to handle her own purse.  
Harry nodded, “It’s no problem.”  
Emma gave Harry Kyler’s address and Kyler prayed he wasn’t a serial killer. Although that would be pretty hard to hide, being as big of a celebrity as he is.  
Kyler got up from her stool and wobbled on her heels. She felt her cheeks heat up as Harry grabbed her arm to steady her.  
“Bye, Emma” He said, leaving some cash on the counter. Kyler noted that it was definitely more than the price of one appletini and left tons over for a generous tip. But so what? Just because he’s a nice tipper doesn’t mean he’s not an asshole. 

 

Harry let Kyler lean against him as they walked back to the apartment. Or maybe it wasn’t that he was letting her, it was that she had to. She almost definitely did not want to. Harry tried to keep as little contact as possible. Kyler didn’t like him, and that was fine but he still wanted to be polite to her at least. Well as polite as he could. He was still allowed snarky remarks every now and then, he decided.  
“This is me.” Kyler mumbled when they reached a walkup. “I got it from here.” She said, dropping her bag when she tried to look for her keys in it.  
Harry picked up her bag and fished the keys out himself, “Let me at least take you up.”  
Kyler didn’t really agree, but she tried to unlock the door but couldn’t get it to turn, so Harry helped her out then carried her shoes as she walked up the stairs barefoot.  
“This is me.” Kyler said, pointing to the door.  
“You said that already.” Harry laughed softly at her.  
“Well this is me.” Kyler turned to look at him and groaned.  
“What?” Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
“I hate you.” She said, attempting to take her shoes from him. She kind of missed and ended up just pawing at his hand. “Your eyes shouldn’t be that green.”  
“What have you got against green eyes?”  
“Nothing, that’s the problem. They’re so hot and you’re so hot but you’re such an asshole.”  
Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t blush a little at Kyler calling him hot. “I’m the asshole?” He asked, pointing to himself as if there was any question who they were talking about. “You’re the one being all icy and assholey all the time.”  
Harry regretted saying assholey.  
“What the fuck are you talking about? You’re the one who barely said two words in our first meeting!” Kyler whisper-yelled at him.  
Harry froze for a second as a man walked up the stairs and into his apartment. “Well you’re the one who decided we never needed to see each other again!” He whisper-yelled back.  
“Oh I’m sorry I can’t carve out every second of every day to spend with the amazing Harry Styles.” Kyler’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as she continued to whisper-yell at Harry, “Maybe if you weren’t so hot and I didn’t wanna make out with you so badly, we wouldn’t have this problem!”  
Harry didn’t know what to say to that. So all he said was, “Why are we whispering?”  
He thought this would change the subject to something lighter but no. Kyler seemed to get even more annoyed, “Because my neighbors are sleeping! You inconsiderate asshole, you’re so fucking conceited.”  
Harry stared at her not really sure what to do now. He realized he was still holding her keys. He handed them over to her. “Here.”  
That, for some reason, seemed to calm her down. “Thanks.” She said, and turned around to unlock the door. She struggled with it for a second, but her door unlocking abilities must have come back because she got it open.  
Kyler walked inside and turned to face Harry still waiting in the hallway, “Harry.” She said, “I meant what I said.”  
Harry narrowed his eyes, “About what?”  
“Wanting to make out with you.”  
Harry tried to ignore the way his heart rate sped up a bit. “You’re drunk.”  
“No I’m not.” Kyler said, “I just opened my door. All by myself!”  
“Good job. Here’s your prize.” He handed Kyler her shoes.  
“Harry pleeasee.” She whined leaning against the door frame.  
“Night, Kyler.” Harry said walking away and waving at her.  
As he headed out into the brisk night, he wondered if Kyler was a lying drunk or a truthing drunk. Although it doesn’t really matter, he wasn’t interested in having an affair with someone who was basically a co-worker anyways. He checked his phone, his favorite Chinese place would still be open.


End file.
